


Letting Go

by Merqurius



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merqurius/pseuds/Merqurius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TDK. When The Batman encounters Commissioner Gordon during his attempt to make an arrest, they both realize he will have to incapacitate Gordon as well as the suspect to avoid the suspicion of them working together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

They’d entered the abandoned house with nine officers. Commissioner Gordon had led the way himself. Most of his men were still green enough for him not to trust them at the front. They’d quickly fanned out, two by two, leaving Gordon to take the stairs to the first floor on his own. The house was dark and dusty, the wooden floors creaking ominously under his footsteps. Downstairs, he could hear his men shouting ‘clear’ several times, but the noises faded as he got further into the house. The silence was eerie and Gordon found himself clasping his gun tightly. 

They were looking for a simple burglar, which was why he hadn’t thought to bring more men. Only once had the criminal shown a penchant for violence during his crimes and Gordon had expected this to be an easy arrest for him and his team, yet the house proved to be a challenge. Late in the afternoon they’d gotten a tip from a witness who’d sighted the burglar in this building and even though the sun had already been waning and they’d been losing the last wintry light quickly, Gordon had decided to finish the job anyway, eager to test his new men and find out which could be trusted or kept in mind for promotion later on. Thus far, every night of the last week had meant a break-in with costly spoilers for this burglar and Gordon wasn’t about to give him an extra night to repeat his trick. As his breath produced small clouds in the cold air when he exhaled, he started to regret that decision.

He advanced slowly, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of his head telling him that it was too quiet in the house for a police raid in progress. He wondered idly whether it was better to double back and check on his colleagues, but he’d be endangering them by leaving this part of the house unsecured. The first floor contained one long corridor with several rooms alongside it. Gordon had cleared one out of four when a sound at the end of the hallway made him freeze. He aimed his gun right at the dark shape and was about to shout for the criminal to give himself up when a faint glimmer of recognition stopped him. Squinting in the darkness ahead of him, he identified The Batman. 

With a sigh of relief, he lowered his gun. Ever since the death of Harvey Dent, they hadn’t seen much of each other, but the vigilante was still very much out there and occasionally, anonymous tips would lead them to incapacitated criminals. His presence in the house reassured Gordon slightly. He approached and halted several feet before The Batman, who acknowledged him with a nod.

“The man you’re looking for is in the last room,” The Batman told him in his gruff voice, indicating his left. “He’s bound and in no state to cause trouble.”

Gordon nodded, slightly disgruntled at having his work done for him without getting a chance to help out and wondering how their partnership would develop now that he was supposed to be hunting the vigilante instead of being aided by him. “And my men?”

“Asleep,” The Batman said and there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. He held up a gloved hand. “Simple sedative in gaseous form. It’ll keep them knocked out for about ten minutes, no ill effects.”

“Was that necessary?” Gordon couldn’t keep the anger out of his voice. “One burglar. We could’ve taken him out just fine without your help.”

“Really?” The Batman stepped forward and they were close enough now for Gordon to see the anger in his clenched jaw. “The house is booby-trapped, did you see that? Grenades attached to trip wires. Seven downstairs, five above. Not in that first room, luckily for you. I’ve removed one on the stairs. Would you have been expecting that, Commissioner? Because your rookies weren’t. I had to deal with them before they got themselves blown up.”

Gordon swore under his breath. “I’m sorry, I spoke too soon. Apparently we do need your help. It’s gotten harder these last few weeks, not working with you. My officers are dying needlessly and I keep having to worry that people discover our secret whenever a criminal is given to us on a silver platter.” He held up his hand before The Batman could speak. “I’m not telling you to stop. Gotham still needs you, even if she doesn’t realize it. This just makes matters more complicated.”

“Suspicion shouldn’t fall on you,” The Batman agreed. “We need to make it seem as if I’m working independently, both against the criminals and the police. No-one can question Harvey Dent’s fate.”

A moment of silence. Then Gordon said: “You know what you need to do then?” 

The Batman nodded. To Gordon it looked regretful, but he might be projecting his own emotions onto the features beneath the mask. “I should put you to sleep too.”

Neither of them seemed willing to make the next move. Finally, Gordon shrugged and nodded at The Batman’s glove. “How does it work then?”

“Simple,” the other man rasped. “I clasp this,” he held up his hand, “over your nose and mouth. The gas is released automatically. You’ll sleep within seconds.” After a momentary hesitation, he added: “It won’t hurt.”

Gordon wanted to laugh. It seemed ridiculous to willingly submit to being rendered unconscious. At least The Batman felt as awkward about it as he did. “I trust you.”

“I’ll watch over you and your men until back-up comes,” The Batman promised solemnly. “No-one will hurt you while you’re out and I’ll disable the rest of the traps in the meantime.”

Gordon nodded. “Thank you.” When The Batman made no further move, he held his hands out as a gesture to show his submission. 

The Batman then acted quickly. Gripping Gordon’s right shoulder, he spun him around so that the Commissioner was facing away from him. One large hand came up to cover his mouth and nose, bending his head backwards. The other rested on the back of his neck to steady him. The gas started taking effect almost immediately. A mist descended over Gordon’s mind and he had to try his best not to begin struggling. The Batman’s grip was tight, however, and it was clear that even if Gordon would fight, he couldn’t escape. The notion was strangely comforting. But though no physical struggle ensued, Gordon was strong-willed and didn’t succumb easily.

“Let go.” The whisper came very close to his ear and the voice was quite unlike the normal harsh tones of The Batman. It was almost gentle and served to distract Gordon momentarily from his fight against the gas. It overcame him quickly then and his limp form sagged backwards against the Kevlar suit. The Batman lowered the Commissioner slowly to the ground, placing his gun on the floor next to him. He made sure Gordon’s head was turned slightly sideway in order to keep him from swallowing his tongue. Momentarily, he paused while standing above his unconscious friend. Gordon looked younger in sleep, the worry and constant guardedness having faded away. The Batman was acutely aware of how vulnerable he was and suddenly he disliked the thought of letting him out of his sight. Then he clenched his fists, steeled himself and faded into the shadows. 

When back-up arrived after ten minutes and a young officer started shaking the Commissioner awake, The Batman almost wished they could let him sleep a little longer.


End file.
